Love Me If You Dare
by Rozalena
Summary: A series of unrelated little ficlets, based on tiny ideas and written around certain angsty or fluffy Jeller moments. Covering all seasons, with no specific order. [Starting with an angsty "Buried" (s4) and a fluffier "Pulling Away" (s3)]
1. Buried (s4)

**A/N: **Starting off this attempt with a tiny, angsty, plotless and S4 based "Buried".

If this one keeps getting updated, then the writing style will probably be the same, alternating through small -angsty or fluffy- Jeller moments through the seasons.

* * *

**"Buried"**

He was running towards the coordinates that were fickering on his phone's screen, trying desperately to locate the spot on time.

_On time for what? _Finding her alive or... simply finding her?

_The worst déjà vu of his life._ Darkness, mud, fear and an underground possibility.

But this time it wasn't some ghost from his past, neither some childhood memory that was driving him. This time it was Jane. _His Jane_ he was looking for, hoping with every fiber of his being that he could find her… _warm_.

He was freezing, cold sweat running down his body, dirt all over him and his breathing difficult from running.

They'd overcome so much together; accidents and crazy missions, illness and misunderstandings. He'd already lost her far too many times for this to end like this. One and only thought guiding his footsteps down the rocky hill.

_He belonged with her._

_Walking up with her wrapped inside his arms, her guard down to zero and her eyes shut; every morning. Buried inside his embrace, breathing on his skin, trusting him completely to shield the worries away… _

She was buried now, too. But not in the magical way that he and their bed sheets provided. She was truly buried, someplace forgotten among the trees in the chaotic muddy field in front of him. And he was worried sick, fighting to secure her next inhale of air.

_What if he couldn't make it? What if he'd lost her forever? He was supposed to be her back-up, protect her when she couldn't protect herself… What was he thinking letting her out of his sight like that…_

His phone is now beeping loudly, letting him know that he finally stands over the place his wife was left to die. He's using a shovel and his bare hands to move the rocks and dirt away, kneeling over the spot, screaming frantically her name.

It's not raining and he's thankful for that; _last time it was raining and he was digging up soulless bones_. He keeps going, hoping to God the hole he's opening won't turn out empty. His fingers are covered in dust and blood, his throat burning from his cries and he keeps going deeper into the ground.

"_Don't kiss me like that", she'd reassured him earlier that day. "It's not that difficult of a mission, you have nothing to worry about." _

_And he had believed her. _

_The most stupid certitude of security he ever allowed himself to feel. _

Wood.

He recognizes the sound and his thoughts are back in reality at once. There's something in there, boosting his hope high. He is shouting again, screaming her name at the top of his lungs.

He breaks the wooden cover, but there's even more dirt in there. _This can't be happening. Where is she? _He blindly buries his hands inside, trying to find her by touch under the grains. His heart is pounding. His voice is breaking, adrenaline and terror closing his throat between the screams that cry her name.

_Fabric_.

The slightest of warmth hidden inside something soft. His hands are working full force now, throwing dirt all over the place, trying to reach lower. "Jane? It's me. Jane!" Over and over again, he never stops.

He's half buried himself as well, straddling the unconscious body he's so desperately trying pull towards him.

_And when he does… _Cleaning her face to help her breath, holding her tight so that nothing takes her back, shaking her to bring her back to life, calling her name in between frantic sobs...

Breathing again when her arms finally snake powerless around him.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure this "series" deserves updating, but if anyone wants to suggest ideas for future "in the moment" chapters, feel free to send them over.


	2. Pulling Away (s3)

**A/N: **This one gets fluffier, right at the beggining of S3 (See Prompt for summary).

Thank you so much _Hay389_ for your lovely suggestion. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it;) Sorry if this has nothing to do with what you had in mind.

* * *

"**Pulling Away"**

**[Prompt:** _"…just as the third season begins where Kurt is happy Jane is back but is pulling away without realizing it, because he's afraid she may leave again. But he sees how much this has hurt her too, so they talk it out and forgive each other?"_ **by ****Hay389**.]

…

She doesn't sleep well at nights. Not since the day they moved back in together. She could have blamed it to the suffocating four walls around her new bed, but deep inside she knows that this isn't what keeps her awake.

It's him.

He is there next to her, but then again… he also isn't. She still feels wanted; his love for her still present -that she can tell- but something feels broken, too.

No pressure. No demands. _No questions.._. He just accepts her presence and follows her wants, almost hidden behind new walls; pulling away in some sort of effort to keep himself distant or even... _safe?_

_Safe from her?_ She wonders, trying to decode his behaviour.

At first she thought he was simply giving her some space, time to re-adjust. Holding back and waiting for their rhythms to go back to normal. But days go by and the more he refuses to confront her the way he used to, the more she doubts his intentions.

They'll eat whatever she wants without further discussion. They'll watch the movie she chooses or go to the event she suggested, as if his opinion was somehow deleted by his need to please her. They will meet up with their friends… _but never with his daughter_.

It seems unrealistic, but she still hasn't seen Bethany since the day she got back. And that's when she knows that things are not OK. He shares his life with her, but keeps the one person he values more than himself away; protecting the child heart from getting hurt, preparing himself for the next departure. Living the moment, but on hold, unable to believe that future with her actually exists secured.

They do make love.

_But only once each time_.

And they do sleep together, but never tangled up as they did before. _Maybe he got used to sleeping alone_, she thought at first. _Or maybe he's giving her some air to breathe._

_Or… maybe he's shielding her outside his walls, because he's the one who needs the space._

So, she doesn't sleep at nights. Not without the warm embrace that makes her feel unbeatable and not without him believing that she did choose to return; that she chose _him_.

She twists and turns and stares at the ceiling and her eyes always end up on his back… facing her across the gap he puts between them every night.

This gap is killing her. It's killing _them_. And it kills her that he forced it. He preferred _that_ over asking her if she's back to stay for real this time.

_But no pressure or she might flee again_, she sighs sarcastically to herself.

"Everything OK?" His voice startles her all of a sudden, pulling her out of her bitter thoughts.

She doesn't reply. What should she say? _No?_ That's all he needs to be completely done with her she fears. Her hand shots towards him instead, softly tracing his back; making him turn to face her.

She still says nothing, but he knows. Reading her body language and translating her needs always so effortless for him.

He closes the gap and wraps his arms around her, hiding her protectively inside his hug. "It's OK, I got you." He presses a soft kiss on her temple, never asking about anything twice.

"I missed you" she whispers, holding tighter on to him as his smell sinks in.

"I'm not going anywhere you know" she goes on after his silent reply and he shifts closer; almost guilty that he scared her as much as she had him before.

"I love you so much" she insists, relieved to feel his smile forming over her cheekbone.

"And you're my favorite teddy bear, too." She snuggles deeper into his neck, enjoying the blithing vibration his laugh sends her skin.

* * *

A/N: Any reviews with your opinion would honestly mean the world to me! Future prompts and suggestions, too!


	3. The Bet (s2)

**A/N: Between S2-S3, when (not married) Jane and Kurt end up watching their very first meeting. More dialogue this time, but still small and plotless enough to belong here.**

_To my KitKat guest__ -whoever and wherever you might be-__ since your kind comment made my day (thank you!) and since __my readers are far too limited__, if you're still reading ___ this one's for you_;)  
_

* * *

"**The bet"**

"You flinch!" She wasn't sure what was more shocking, the fact that he'd reacted that way or that she herself had forgotten about it.

"Wh… You catch me off guard!" He tried to defend himself, although avoiding her touch seemed ridiculous even for his hardcore agent-self back then.

"Shame on you, Weller." She patted him on the leg laughing, as she let her head rest over his shoulder; the contrast between the scene playing on the screen before them and their current state of intimacy sparking off an oddly overwhelming feeling of happiness.

_They were together_. _After everything they'd been through_, she was finally able to act on her feelings and fully enjoy being around him; without guilt or second thoughts or stupid emotional evasions. And there was an honesty in their relationship that she wouldn't change for the world.

They deserved to be in each other's lives; they had both realized and accepted it. And once embracing their relationship's necessity, there was only this weird sense of excitement left to creep in her body every time she remembered that hugging him was perfectly allowed.

He leaned towards her, leaving a soft kiss to the side of her neck, before attempting to save his reputation. "Why are we watching this again?" clearly uncomfortable with the way he'd responded that day to the girl who ended up being the love of his life.

"Because a bet is a bet." She pulled back pretending to be annoyed. "One you're losing to be exact," she stated pointing at the screen. "Big time!"

They were in the archive room trying to gather all the old cases of an agent who was currently under evaluation. The name hadn't ringed a bell at first but, once they had the files in their hands, the 'Jane Doe case' popped right up. He was one of the agents who'd started her initial interrogation -before Kurt taking over- during her first day at the NYO.

"_Do you remember him?" He'd asked instantly._

"_The only thing I remember of that day is how terrified I was." She'd blurted before predicting the hurt that covered his face. "And you…" she'd smiled moving closer, "You I for sure remember!" trying to make it up to him._

_He hadn't replied to that; a look of disbelief mixed with the right amount of proud cockiness under his lifted eyebrows._

"_Yep! That's exactly the look you had in my nightmares after that interrogation." She'd laughed playfully, suggesting the coldness that soon brought them to betting and re-watching the entire thing… _

"You look sexy, though." She was now pointing out, seeking to take his mind off the undeniable stiffness his attitude had during their very first meet.

"Wait. You mean on the screen _or… now_?" His hand shot and pulled her chair right next to his, bringing her provocatively closer.

"The… screen?" She trailed off biting her smiling lip, as his hand snaked on the back of her waist.

"You wanna bet?" He whispered, almost pressing the words against her lips.

"You sure you can keep up? You still have _this one_ to pay me off for…" She leaned over just an inch, pressing a quick but promising kiss on his lips.

"Oh, I think I can manage." His ego boosted with excitement, as a second -matching up to their lust- kiss united them again.

_Paying back his debts to her... That was__ something he could __for sure __spend days dealing with.  
_

* * *

A/N: If there's anything else you'd like to see or any S1 related ideas, I would gladly give them a try.


	4. Hidden Clues (s1)

**A/N: Mid-Season 1 Jeller. ****Maybe this is a weird one, idk. It's also a bit longer with not much dialogue, but their thoughts will do the job.**

* * *

"**Hidden Clues"**

Her heart almost skipped a beat when she realized what had to be done. They needed one last key in order to unlock the next door inside this insane labyrinth of luxury and stolen art and her tattoos were once again the answer. There was no way out of this, she was perfectly aware; and that was the reason she was about to lose it. Silently.

She _had to_ play it cool. _For his sake._

Even if her fingers were already feeling numb, even if her body was refusing to follow any of her brain's commands, she had to keep it together and act as if they were about to pull any other of their normal crazy stunts. A typical day at the office with her field partner, that's what it was. _No need to panic_. This was strict procedure. For the case.

Kurt couldn't remember the last time he felt the need to focus on anything with such eagerness. He was staring at his phone's screen as if the entire mission was depending on working this application out. He had no idea what he was watching -he simply had to follow Patterson's instructions- _everybody knew that_, but he had to somehow keep himself occupied for things to look at least normal. She didn't seem to have any problem with the situation, so _if he could maybe seem absorbed enough in the procedural details_, then she could perhaps not see the distress in his eyes…

_God, why was she being such a coward?_ This was nothing compared to the things she'd done in the past; difficult or painful or life threatening even stuff that she'd gladly attempt without even blinking. Not to mention the full-body nudes that was the new form of update for dozens of strangers working in the bureau.

This now was about a photograph. One single photograph taken by her field partner and she was already searching among all the excuses in the world to avoid it. _Don't be a chicken_, she thought before taking a camouflaged deep breath and started removing her gear.

The steps were easy. They had to find a specific numeric sequence between the tattoos and photograph it from the correct angle, using this 3D/IR lens filter, so that the hidden key-code would be revealed for them to open the next labyrinth gate. Piece of cake.

_So what if the tattoo was at the inside of her upper thigh? _They were professionals.

_Had she kissed her 'field partner' two days ago? Yes. And yes, she had been avoiding him ever since; but this was a whole different situation. _This was about the case. _No need to get weird_.

But soon his hands were on her leg, trying to find the needed tattoo.

And soon…_ had she stopped breathing? _

He was tracing her skin, giving the chills in every single inch he was touching. He was going higher and higher and her mind was melting. Some slight added pressure here and there during his scavenger hunt and she almost had to remind her heart to be quiet.

_Sorry? Did he just apologize_ _

"I think I found it." He added, interrupting her thoughts.

It was a mixture of feel and eyesight her understanding of the exact location, but it was his guilt that mostly caught her attention. He was handling her skin like a piece of paper, trying his best to avoid looking at her; trying his best for this to not suggest any intimacy. She was biting her lip thinking about their kiss, she couldn't focus on anything other than his fingertips on her skin and he was avoiding even accepting participation.

_And it was all her fault. _

_Because if she had made it clear since day one that kissing him was not a mistake, this would have been some sort of accidental foreplay. Hell, this could have even been an actual déjà vu. But no, out of all the people in the world, she'd chosen textbook-Kurt Weller to play the "I think I regret it" game with… _

_Or maybe, he had truly regretted kissing her. Maybe she had forced herself on him. Maybe__

"I… Sorry. I... need some room to…" He left the rest unspoken, the circumstances already being awkward enough without him directly asking for a wider access between her legs.

* * *

"I didn't change my mind." She stated first thing he was off her body and her trousers were back on.

"Kissing you the other night I mean," replying to the confused look on his face. "I never regretted about it." Her timing sucked, but this needed to be said.

"I'm sorry if I made things weird between us," she kept going when he refused to form any verbal reply, "and it's OK if you want to forget it ever happened, but I wanted you to know that_"

His lips prevented her from saying anything more. He had no idea what had gotten into him -_maybe it was the sadistic exploring of her body that did the job_\- but he was all of a sudden... kissing a partner; deeply, during an op _and_ he was enjoying it.

_Relief_.

That was the feeling that could better describe his inner world. Relief and excitement. And he almost forgot to care about catching the bad guy of this mission...

* * *

A/N: Was this chapter a terrible idea? In any case, thank you to the people who took the time to read these and double thank you to those who made me smile and kept me writing with their comments.


End file.
